Witch Hunt
by Melii Kagamine
Summary: Todos creen que las brujas son seres despreciables y pensar en practicar algo como eso sería un pecado. Pero hay brujas buenas, mi madre era así, y los odio a todos por ejecutarla, todos son gente mala. Aunque... Len no es tan malo. RinxLen, basada en la canción "Bruja" de Megurine Luka.
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

Perdón por no terminar la otra serie, pero no puedo esperar para traerles esta :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pueblo era un alboroto en ese entonces, la gente gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y alzaba el puño.

– ¡Crucifíquenla!- -¡Arrepiéntete!- -¡Arde en el infierno!-

Son algunas de las palabras que los campesinos gritaban, el pueblo entero rodeaba una cabaña humilde que se encontraba en el corazón del bosque donde habitaba una joven de larga cabellera rosada que sostenía la mano de una niña de aproximadamente 7 años, la angustia la consumía, ¿Qué pasaría si esta vez no sale de esto? ¿Qué pasara con su hija? La niña era muy pequeña como para cuidarse a sí misma.

La mujer de 26 años llamada Luka, era acusada de practicar la brujería.

Hace ocho años llevaba una relación a escondidas con el futuro rey de la tierra que estaba cruzando el bosque en el que vivía, lo conoció mientras compraba en el mercado del pueblo, lo rodeaban mujeres hermosas y de muy buen cuerpo, en esos tiempos el príncipe Gakupo era conocido como un don juan que como las abejas andan de flor en flor, pero esa mujer de rasgos finos y cuerpo escultural capto su atención como si de una joya se tratase.

Sin importar quien se cruzara en su camino se acercó a ella y le dedico palabras bellas, Luka se limitó a bostezar y marcharse del lugar para entrar en el bosque. Las mujeres la veían con envidia y Gakupo solo sonrió y la siguió sin que se diera cuenta, o eso creía el, al llegar a la puerta de la cabaña Luka le dijo que sabía que la estaba siguiendo y lo invito a tomar un poco de té. Charlaron, rieron y con el tiempo se enamoraron.

Luka se entregó a Gakupo en cuerpo y alma dando como resultado el nacimiento de una linda niña. El tiempo pasaba y su relación se hacía cada vez más fuerte sabiendo que ahora eran una familia, a escondidas, pero eran familia.

Lo que Gakupo no sabía era que su amante Luka, era una bruja blanca, no usaba su magia para el mal y cuando Gakupo estaba en el castillo, le enseñaba trucos a su hija.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace un par de semanas Gakupo le presento a una vieja amiga de él, su nombre era Gumi, una sacerdotisa muy conocida en el pueblo, la primera vez que la vio Luka sintió cierta hostilidad en su mirada y con su magia, busco en el fondo del corazón de aquella chica la razón, pero la respuesta no le agrado, Gumi estaba enamorada de Gakupo…

Esa mañana Gakupo salió a resolver un conflicto en el castillo y su hija seguía dormida, Luka estaba practicando la levitación con la ropa que acababa de lavar. Y la persona que menos esperaba paso por ahí, Gumi, se sorprendió tanto que dio un gritillo, pero cambio su expresión por una de satisfacción y corrió hacia el pueblo para contarles a todos sobre lo que pasaba.

Y eso amigos nos trae aquí, una multitud enfurecida, una sacerdotisa feliz, un príncipe decepcionada, una mujer angustiada y una pequeña niña sin saber lo que pasaba. Luka lo más sensato que se le ocurrió hacer fue ocultar a su hija, sin antes advertirle que jamás saliera del bosque, se despidió y se entregó al pueblo.

La mujer de cabellera rosa fue crucificada e incendiada esa tarde, y el pueblo como si nada hubiera pasado siguió con la rutina del día, excepto por el príncipe, quien de tan triste que se sentía por lo que paso con la mujer que más amaba, olvido un detalle, y ese detalle es que se le olvido que su hija en estos momentos podría estar sola y asustada y era justo como ella se sentía en esos momentos...

Gakupo escapo de esa tierra y lo encontraron muerto colgando de su cuello tres semanas después.

El reino no se podía quedar sin un gobernante, así que cedieron el trono a los reyes Leon y Lily del reino vecino, junto con su hijo de 8 años, Len.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**1O AÑOS DESPUÉS.**_

Narra Len:

Odio mi vida... la odio en serio, puede que este rodeado de lujos y las princesas de otros reinos mueran por mi, pero díganme ¿Quién no va a ser infeliz al darse cuenta que su vida era un engaño? Él sabía que sus padres no se amaban, sabía que su mamá tenía un amante, y sabía que su padre también, que le mintieron toda su infancia fingiendo que eran una familia. Sus padres no le prestaban atención y se crio junto con sus sirvientes.

Esta tarde sería su fiesta de 18 años, pero no le importaba así que haría lo de siempre, cuando los invitados llegaran y los saludara a todos, y se escaparía antes de que alguien se le acercara para sacarlo a bailar.

Y eso hizo, los saludo a todos y huyo, pero ¿A dónde? Donde nadie lo encontraría, era su lugar favorito, las orillas del bosque. Pero esta vez le dio curiosidad lo que había más adentro, no le importo que estuviera prohibido, su curiosidad era mucho más fuerte.

Camino y camino, hasta que encontró una cabaña, de nuevo su curiosidad gano y abrió la puerta. La cabaña era algo vieja, lo más probable era que alguien de mediana edad viviera ahí, un aroma le inundo las fosas nasales, era como huevos fritos y pan recién hecho. Camino a la cocina y se encontró con una chica de cabello dorado y largo hasta la cintura, ella lo vio a los ojos, un choque de miradas azules zafiro. Él fue el primero en hablar.

\- -O-oye, tu eres…?

\- -¿No es algo de mala educación entrar a la casa de alguien más?

La voz de esa chica hizo que Len casi se derritiera, era algo chillona pero tenía un tono algo maduro, quería hablarle pero la vista que tenia de ella no era la mejor, estaba solamente con una camisa rosa y unas bragas color blanco, aunque tenía un delantal de color negro, le daba una vista a Len de sus piernas.

\- - Si no me dices tu nombre te diré el mío, soy Len, Len Kagamine.

\- - Un gusto, me llamo Rin… Rin Kamui Megurine.


	2. Chapter 2

_**\- Si no me dices tu nombre te diré el mío, soy Len, Len Kagamine.**_

_**\- Un gusto, me llamo Rin… Rin Kamui Megurine.**_

* * *

**Narro Yo:**

\- ¿Kamui Megurine?- Len trago saliva al escucharla.

\- ¿Hay algún problema?- Dijo Rin arqueando una ceja.

Claro esta, como a cualquier niño de esa epoca, a Len le contaron la historia del principe Gakupo Kamui que se enamoro de la bruja Luka Megurine. Len no creia esas cosas, ya que cuando se volvió un cuento famoso el tenia 14 años. Jamas se imagino que fuera real, y mucho menos que hayan tenido una hija, pero aun no estaba seguro, tenia que preguntar.

\- O-oye... ¿Vives aquí sola?.

\- Antes vivía con mi madre, pero la asesinaron y mi padre se suicido.

Mierda... si es ella.

\- Como le decía, es un poco grosero que un desconocido entre a casa de otro desconocido- Rin lo vio de pies a cabeza- ahora... largo antes de que te convierta en sapo.

\- ¿Un sapo?.

\- Exacto- saco de la bolsa del mantel una vieja varita- Nunc vos eritis rubetae...

Un destello salio de la varita, pero en un segundo desapareció, haciendo que Rin se confundiera y empezara a dar pequeños golpes a su varita.

-Funciona cosa inútil, no me hagas quedar en ridículo...!

\- ¿Sabes manejar esa cosa?.

\- C-claro que se como usarla, he leído muchos libros- dijo apuntando una repisa que tendría aproximadamente 50 libros con el titulo "Como manejar la hechicería Volumen I".

\- Volumen I, ¿eres algo así como una aprendiz?.

\- Por que tengo que decirte eso- suspiro- Bien, si, soy una aprendiz es que esto de la magia es muy difícil si no tienes un maestro, mi mamá era quien me enseñaba...pero después ya no pudo.

\- Creo que no debí preguntar, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, espera un segundo...

Rin se analizo así misma y se sonrojo, Len no entendía el por que, pero ella se veía tan linda así que también se sonrojo.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡NO ME VEAS, PERVERTIDO!

\- E-espera ¿qué?

Le dio una bofetada y corrió por las escaleras, bajo después de cuatro minutos ya cambiada con un vestido de holanes amarillo que le llegaba unos centímetros abajo de la rodilla y unas sandalias blancas.

\- No podía quedarme así vestida contigo ahí- miro hacia otro lado para evitar que viera su sonrojo.

\- S-si ya estaba siendo algo...incomodo.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- su sonrojo se fue y miro fijamente a los ojos del rubio.

\- Claro, ¿sobre que?.

\- Escuche que había una ley sobre que nadie podía pasar al bosque, ¿Qué haces tu en este lugar?.

\- Yo... me escape de un compromiso.

\- ¿Un compromiso?- al parecer el chico levanto la curiosidad en la pequeña rubia- ¿Qué clase de compromiso? Si se puede saber.

\- Mi fiesta de cumpleaños en el palacio- Len soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- ¡¿El palacio?!- Rin se puso de rodillas ante Len- Oh su alteza,perdone el golpe que le he dado, no sabia que us- La rubia dio un salto y se puso muy cerca de el. demasiado se podría decir- Un segundo, yo no soy de tu reino, así que no tengo por que disculparme.

Una gota estilo anime salio de Len.

\- ¿Acaso eres bipolar?

\- Claro que no, yo soy Rin.

-(Ademas tonta -.-U).

\- Su alteza con el debido respeto le pido que saque su asqueroso trasero de mi casa y no vuelva en su vida.

\- No le veo lo respetuoso a tu orden.

\- Esta bien admito que no tiene nada de respetuoso- dijo mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire.

Así se la pasaron horas y horas discutiendo sobre tonterías, Rin le decía de las maneras mas groseras posibles a Len que se vaya de su casa, y el cambiaba de tema diciéndole lo tonta que era ella. Pero la realidad era que el no se quería ir de esa humilde cabaña, por la razón de que aquella chica de cabello rubio hasta por debajo de la espalda y actitud muy dura, le atraía de una manera inexplicable, ni siquiera las mas hermosas princesas que le habían presentado le llamaron la atención como Rin lo hacia, ni la sacerdotisa Miku, una mujer muy bella de 20 años con cabello entre turquesa y aquamarine que tenia mas de dos años enamorada perdidamente de Len, y el lo sabia.

* * *

Al ser mas de las dos de la madrugada, el príncipe decidió regresar al palacio, los sirvientes deben de estar preocupados, sus padres tal vez no, pero el era mas hijo de sus sirvientes que de ellos.

\- Bien, ya es tarde así que me iré.

\- Por fin, creí que te debería de lanzar una patada para que te largaras.

\- Admite que me vas a extrañar, preciosa.

\- ¿Y ese cambio tan radical de personalidad?

\- Yo me porto como soy cuando entro en confianza, lindura- dijo sujetándole la barbilla haciendo sonrojar a la joven bruja.

\- ¡¿Por que me sigues llamando así?!, yo no soy ni Lindura ni Bipolar, yo soy Rin.

\- Eres tan linda cuando te enojas, Rin.

\- G-gracias...Len

Después de eso salio rumbo a su hogar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero al estar en el pasillo sus padres no estaban tan contentos.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber donde has estado, jovencito?!- Lily casi echaba humo por las orejas

\- Ahora si les importa, son tan hipócritas.

\- Nos dejaste en ridículo en la fiesta, puede que te escapes otras veces pero esta vez era muy importante tu presencia- Leon estaba un poco mas tranquilo que su mujer, solo un poco.

\- No veo el por que- Y Len como siempre que se dirigía a sus padres sonaba tan tranquilo y sereno.

-Pues hoy íbamos a hacer oficial tu matrimonio con la señorita Teto, su familia tiene grandes riquezas y podría sernos útil por un tiempo- Odiaba que su madre fuera tan avariciosa.

\- ¿Pueden pensar en mi felicidad por una vez?- se escucho un deje de desesperación en la voz de Len.

\- ¡No!- Gritaron Leon y Lily al unisono y salieron de la escena indignados por el comportamiento de su hijo.

El príncipe corrió a su habitación, estaba hecho una furia. Sus padres eran las personas mas avariciosas y crueles que había conocido. Nadie podía ser comparado con ellos, son como maquinas que cobran impuestos. Si el fuera rey. la bondad y la tranquilidad se respiraría en el reino, solo tenia que esperar a conseguir una hermosa mujer que se quisiera casar con el para poder derrocar a sus padres y gobernar como se debía hacer. Al necesitar una esposa, la imagen de Rin se le vino a la mente.

* * *

Al día siguiente se despertó con una felicidad increíble, ya que iría a darle una pequeña visita a la pequeña bruja que vive en el bosque, tal vez le gastaría unas cuantas bromas pesadas y se disculparía de la manera mas seductora posible.

Quien diría que ese mañana le tendrían preparada la sorpresa de su vida.

* * *

**Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a las primeras personas que mandaron un review (se los agradezco desde mi kokoro ;-;) y a cami-rin-chan por el consejo que me dio para la historia.**

**Trate de hacer el capitulo mas largo, así que verán muuuucho relleno XD**

**Muchas Gracias Por Leer Mi Historia.**

**Les deseo un feliz halloween lleno de dulces y caries.**

**Sayonara. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Al día siguiente se despertó con una felicidad increíble, ya que iría a darle una pequeña visita a la pequeña bruja que vive en el bosque, tal vez le gastaría unas cuantas bromas pesadas y se disculparía de la manera mas seductora posible.**_

_**Quien diría que ese mañana le tendrían preparada la sorpresa de su vida.**_

* * *

Len bajo de su habitación hacia el pasillo principal del castillo, ahí se encontró con sus padres sonriendo con tanta felicidad que hasta le pareció repugnante a el joven príncipe el solo verlos.

\- ¿A que se deben esas caras?- no dudo en preguntar, ya que ver a los reyes de esa manera era algo poco usual.

\- Oh hijo, nunca pensé que este día llegaría- dijo la reina que estaba casi llorando.

\- Si, estamos muy orgullosos- añadió su padre.

\- ¿Podrían decirme de que hablan?.

\- La princesa Teto a accedido a casarse contigo, a pesar de haberla dejado plantada ayer- cuando vio la cara de confusión de Len, quizo aclarar lo que decía- mi hijo se casara dentro de 3 semanas, soy la reina mas feliz del mundo- Lily abrazo a su hijo al terminar de hablar.

\- Debes de estar agradecido, Len, la dejaste plantada y aun así se casaran eso merita una celebración.

\- Con _"celebración" _se refieren a que saldrán a tomar en un bar y me dejaran a cargo de los sirvientes, ¿Cierto?.

\- Ya deberías de saberlo, hijo- Leon sonrió con malicia.

Cuando los reyes decían celebración, significaba:

_"Ningún plebeyo saldrá de su hogar, hasta que terminemos de tomar todo el alcohol del reino"._

El solo pensar en ese tipo de cosas, a Len le enferma que esos dos hayan sido sus progenitores.

\- ¿Qué pasa si yo no me quiero casar con la princesa del pan?.

A los padres de Len, no les gustaba que hiciera bromas acerca de las adicciones que tenían la gente de la realeza, para el estaban:

"Princesa Pan", "Rey traga helado", "la Condesa del sake", entre otros.

Pero ya sabían que no importa que le digan a el joven príncipe, lo seguirá haciendo.

\- Querido, a menos que encuentres a otra princesa, o alguien con sangre noble, te casaras con quien digamos.

El rubio estaba atrapado, sus padres no lo dejarían estar con quien el quisiera, pero se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Y... ¿Qué pasaría si decidiera casarme con la única hija del príncipe...Gakupo?.

Leon y Lily no entendieron del todo su pregunta, así que solo atinaron a reírse.

\- ¿Tu también escuchaste ese rumor, hijo?- pregunto el rey mientras sonreía- como dije, es solo un rumor, nunca se confirmo que la bruja Luka y el príncipe Gakupo tuvieron un hijo, de hecho, cuando los soldados fueron a la cabaña del bosque a investigar, esta había desaparecido.

\- Si... bien me tengo que ir, tengo asuntos con...un amigo- Lily dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida- regresare para nuestra celebración- terminando de hablar salio del castillo como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- Papá, tu y yo sabemos que mamá te pone el cuerno y tu se lo pones a ella, deberían dejar esta farsa y separarse- Len se notaba algo triste.

\- No nos separamos por que nuestras familias firmaron acuerdo que no se pueden romper, pero eso no nos importa, cada quien ira por su lado- al igual que su esposa, Leon salio del castillo para ir a ver a cierta campesina, la repostera Lola.

El rubio no espero mas y se dirigió a la cabaña de la bruja, tenia cosas que preguntarle, como, ¿A que se referían con rumores?, ¿Qué alguien ya la había visto? y por supuesto, ¿Cómo su cabaña pudo desaparecer?. Ella era una bruja, pero por lo que vio, una que no controlaba bien sus poderes.

* * *

**(Narra: Len)**

Toque dos veces a la puerta, pero nadie contesto, así que me dispuse a entrar por mi cuenta. Pase hacia la pequeña sala que estaba ahí, la cabaña de Rin no era nada comparado con mi castillo, pero tenia cierta calidez que mi hogar no. Ahí estaba, mi rubia favorita durmiendo tranquilamente en un sofá individual, hay libros al rededor, significa que estudio mucho, su cabello dorado le cubría medio rostro, me acerque a ella y retire aquellos mechones que estaban de mas, comenzó a moverse y me aleje a una distancia adecuada.

\- Eh? ¿Tu que haces aquí?- Rin me miraba con ganas de estrangularme, lo cual me hizo reír, se veía adorable.

\- Te dije que volvería para verte, mi linda brujita- La rubia se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

\- I-idiota...- agacho la cabeza y se acomodo decentemente en el sofá.

Pasaron varias horas desde que estuve en la casa de Rin, es mas grande de lo que parece. En este momento mis padres ya deben de tener la vista nublada de tanto alcohol. Rin solo leía... y leía... ¡dios mio! que no me hará casa, solo lee, ni siquiera me dirige la mirada, aunque verla tan concentrada era una forma de compensarlo.

\- Oye, mas vale que me entretengas, que es aburrido solo verte estudiar.

\- Yo no te mande a que vinieras a mi casa- levanto la vista de el libro y sentía que su intensa mirada azul lo iba a volver loco.

\- En cierta parte tienes razón, pero no me has reclamado a que me largara o algo así- si ella me seguía viendo de esa forma yo también lo haré. Duelo de miradas.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

\- No te he sacado a patadas de mi casa, por que creo que de una extraña manera tu compañía me agrada.

Cuando me di cuenta mi cara estaba roja, esto no se puede quedar así, soy yo quien la debería hacer sonrojar a ella.

\- Con que la verdad ya fue sacada a la luz, ¿eh?- camine hacia donde estaba sentada, la tome de la barbilla y acerque mi boca a su oreja- en ese caso me veras mucho mas tiempo aquí- mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y sentí como se estremeció, apoyo sus manos en mi pecho y me alejo de ella.

\- N-no me refería de esa forma, idiota...- ocultaba su sonrojo con su largo cabello, el color de su cara competía con el de un tomate y eso me hizo reír- NO TE BURLES!

Me intento lanzar un hechizo, pero como no funciono, solo me golpeó con su varita.

* * *

A las 3 de la mañana decidí dejar de molestar a mi linda brujita y camine rumbo al castillo, pero me encontré con cierta chica que venia corriendo hacia mi.

\- Len!- grito y me abrazo rodeándome con sus brazos el cuello.

Su cercanía me incomodaba desde que descubrí que está gustaba de mi, así que de la manera mas caballerosa posible la aleje.

\- ¿Miku? creí que estabas de viaje al reino donde vive tu abuela. ¿Cuando llegaste?- en realidad no esperaba verla, y si se enteraba que mis padres intentan casarme y me estoy interesando en una bruja, le dará un ataque cardíaco.

\- Llegue esta tarde, fui al castillo a decirte, pero me avisaron que habías salido ¿Donde estabas, Len?- Su tono de voz mas bien me decía _"¿Con quien estabas?". _

_\- _Yo...salí a dar una vuelta para pensar y ... me quede dormido- me empece a reír, pero era una risa nerviosa.

Dudosa me contesto- De acuerdo, te veo mañana.

\- No puedo mañana.

\- ¿Por que?.

\- Iré a dar otra vuelta y tal vez me quede dormido- termine la conversación y me dirigí a mi hogar.

No podía creer lo que le dije a Miku, estuve reflexionando mis palabras y en realidad sonó que le dije, "No puedo, no me apetece ver tu rostro". Pero no puedo reunirme con ella, le dije a Rin que iría a verla todos los días, y mas ahora que se que le agrada mi compañía, eso me hace sonreír como estúpido.

* * *

**¿Que tal chicos/as? (no se que eres, tu el que esta leyendo, ¿seras extraterrestres? :o**

**Okey basta, ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Aquí agregue a otro personaje. Miku. Ya la había mencionado pero en este capitulo hace su primera aparición, y ciertamente ella sera quien ponga en problemas la relación que tienen Rin y Len por que, si, ella ama a Len u.u**

**Le deseamos a Miku lo mejor y que se cuenta de que Kaito también esta bien bueno xD.**

**Sayonara.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dudosa me contesto- De acuerdo, te veo mañana.**_

_**\- No puedo mañana.**_

_**\- ¿Por que?.**_

_**\- Iré a dar otra vuelta y tal vez me quede dormido- termine la conversación y me dirigí a mi hogar.**_

_**No podía creer lo que le dije a Miku, estuve reflexionando mis palabras y en realidad sonó que le dije, "No puedo, no me apetece ver tu rostro". Pero no puedo reunirme con ella, le dije a Rin que iría a verla todos los días, y mas ahora que se que le agrada mi compañía, eso me hace sonreír como estúpido.**_

* * *

Hoy el día era lluvioso, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, hasta que recordé a mi linda brujita y salí del castillo como alma que lleva el diablo. Aunque en el camino alguien me detuvo.

\- ¿Len? ¿Qué haces? Esta lloviendo, te resfriaras- me dijo mi amiga peli-aqua.

\- Iré a ver a alguien- conteste con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A alguien? Voy contigo- se veía enojada, algo poco común en Miku.

\- Preferiría ir yo...-

\- Dije, que voy contigo- su tono de voz era decidido así que no la cuestione más.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar por el bosque, ella estaba confundida, yo varias veces intente quitar su mano de la mía, pero me apretaba más. Llegamos a la cabaña en el centro del bosque, era de dos pisos aunque mas pequeña que la mayoría de las casas con ese número. Toque la puerta, la rubia que estaba dentro contesto a tal acto.

\- Espera un segundo!- se oía apresurada y abrió la puerta. Primero me vio a mi con cara de _"Otra vez", _luego volteo la mirada hacia mi acompañante- ¿Qué carajo?

* * *

**Narra Miku**

Una chica... ¡UNA MALDITA CHICA! (**N/A: Oye! a mi Rin nadie la insulta ¬¬**) ¿Qué es lo que hace Len con esta chica? solos... en medio de un bosque... lejos de la sociedad... KYAAAAA! N-no puede ser... ¿Estarán saliendo como pareja? ¿Perdí mi oportunidad con Len? Debo de ser positiva, aún no me rindo.

\- Ella es Miku, una amiga- dijo apuntándome.

Amiga... amiga... amiga...amiga.

***FRIENDZONE***

\- Sabe lo de...- hizo señas con los dedos como si tuviera una varita.

\- No, quiso acompañarme, solo eso.

La chica, la cual aún no se su nombre, dio unos pasos para atrás y nos invito a pasar. Nunca la había visto tal vez por que vive lejos del reino. Tiene una cabellera rubia... casi dorada, que le llega a la cintura y tiene un lazo blanco que simulan ser orejas de conejo. Pensándolo bien, es muy linda, puede que si sea la novia de Len... Le preguntare.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo?.

\- ¿Salir? ¿Con este idiota? No... es solo un pervertido que viene a mi casa a acosarme- me contesto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

\- Rinny~ Eres mala- canturreo Len, un momento ¿Rinny? ¿Ese no es el diminutivo de Rin?.

Pasamos un par de horas platicando, Rin es muy agradable, tiene cierta chispa al hablar que me hace sonreír y ... creo que le causa el mismo efecto a Len, pero sera un honor tener a alguien como ella siendo mi rival.

También me di cuenta de que sabe cocinar ya que ella y yo preparamos unas galletas con algo de ayuda de Len. Terminamos y nos dijo que podíamos ir a la sala mientras servia la comida en una bandeja.

\- Nee Len, Rin- san es muy amable.

\- Si, pero aveces saca su demonio interior y solo quiere masacrar gente- me asuste por el comentario, que hice una mueca rara.

\- ¡Ya veras que buena soy masacrando, imbécil!

Comenzaron a pelear y correr por todo el lugar, hasta que Rin persiguió a Len a las escaleras, yo también los seguía para intentar calmarlos. Pero me resbale en un escalón haciendo que ellos pararan de discutir y me vieran. Cerré los ojos inconscientemente para recibir el impacto...

\- Desine de tempore et momento, ne incidamus (_=Parar un momento fuera del tiempo, y no caer_)- se escucho por toda la casa y un brillo cegador cubrió nuestro alrededor.

No sentí el golpe, no paso nada. Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba... ¿flotando?.

\- F-funciono- Len parecía muy sorprendido y Rin estaba en shock.

Seguí flotando hasta llegar al suelo.

\- ¿M-magia?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Rin es una bruja, pero me sorprende que su hechizo funciono... ¿eso fue latín?.

\- Si, gran parte de los conjuros son en ese idioma.

\- Lo siento, tengo que irme- corrí hacia la puerta y me fui al reino.

Estaba impresionada, ¿Magia? ¿las brujas no estaban extintas? al parecer no, y Rin era la prueba en persona de eso. Tengo... ¡Tengo que decirlo a los reyes! Y así tendré otra oportunidad con la persona que quiero.

* * *

**Narra Len**

\- S-se habrá impresionado- dije

\- Y si le dice a alguien- el tono de su voz era preocupado.

\- Descuida, no dejare que te hagan daño- me acerque a ella y le revolví el cabello

\- G-gracias... Len- se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, fue lo mas adorable que vi en mi vida.

La tome del mentón haciendo que me viera a los ojos. Me acerque a su boca quedando a escasos centímetros de ella y nuestras respiraciones iba a acobardar, la iba a dejar así y me retiraría. Hasta que ella me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y desapareció toda distancia entre ambos. Primero no sabia que hacer, era mi primer beso y al parecer el suyo también. La tome de la cintura acercándola más.

Duramos en esa posición varios segundos hasta que, para nuestra desgracia, nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno.

\- Len... yo...- trataba de hablar mientras jadeaba.

\- No tienes que decir nada, me lo dejaste muy claro- sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

La verdad o fue un día muy extraño, paro de llover hace un rato, aunque decidí quedarme esta noche con ella. Claro, no haremos nada indecente...

* * *

**A mi no me engañan. ustedes querían hentai xD El capitulo fue corto pero lindo :3 espero que les guste.**

**Sayonara**.


	5. Chapter 5

**_\- Len... yo...- trataba de hablar mientras jadeaba._**

**_\- No tienes que decir nada, me lo dejaste muy claro- sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo._**

**_La verdad, fue un día muy extraño, paro de llover hace un rato, aunque decidí quedarme esta noche con ella. Claro, no haremos nada indecente..._**

* * *

Paso una semana de todo lo anterior, vaya regañada que me lleve el día anterior, no he salido del castillo hasta esta mañana. Aunque por el momento no puedo ir a ver a Rin ya que mis padres me citaron para algo importante, espero que no sea de mi matrimonio con Teto.

\- ¿Qué es lo importante que me tienen que decir?- dije en tono desinteresado.

\- Len... lo siento- escuche una voz aguda.

\- Miku... ¿qué pasa?- ahora me estaba alterando. mis padres tenían un semblante serio que nunca había visto y Miku se veía muy triste.

\- Solo queremos hacerte un para de preguntas, empezando por ¿A dónde vas cada vez que sales de casa?- mi madre se sentó después de haber dado al menos 15 vueltas a mi alrededor de forma intimidarte.

\- Pues... solo salgo a tomar aire fresco, saben que la atmósfera que hay aquí me es sofocante- intente sonar lo mas calmado posible.

\- Creo que tenemos que ser mas directos con las preguntas, hijo... ¿Qué o a quién vas a ver en tus visitas al bosque? - siguió hablando la reina, mi padre solo se mantenía en silencio y dejaba que mamá fuera hablara.

\- ¿Q-quién les contó?

\- ¡¿Es verdad?!, ¡¿vas todos los días a ver a una bruja al bosque?!- mi mamá estaba indignada- y lo que más quiero saber ¿Cómo sigue viva? ¡Leon haz algo!.

\- Suficiente Lily- por primera vez, fue parte de la conversación- me tienes harto de tantos gritos mujer.

Mi mamá estaba sorprendida, ¿de cuando acá el le respondía de esa forma?, ¿de verdad ya estaban siendo irritante sus palabras?.

\- Miku...

\- ¿Si, su alteza?- se inclinó de forma obediente.

\- Haz saber al pueblo que mañana se reúna a las 5:00 de la mañana en la catedral, es una orden.

\- Cómo diga, su alteza- se puso de pie y salio de la habitación.

\- No pueden hacer eso... Rin no es mala, es la persona más maravillosa que he cono- hizo una seña con la mano para que dejase de hablar.

\- Ellos no son personas Len, son los siervos del diablo y debemos acabar con ellos- me miró a los ojos con curiosidad- dime... ¿Ella tiene alguna relación con Luka Megurine?

\- Si... es su hija- tomé todo el coraje que había en mi para hablar- No me importa lo que me digan sobre ella, si alguien se atreve a lastimara... ¡Lo asesinare con mis propias manos! Sea quien sea, y tu no seras la excepción- iba a salir lo más rápido posible, pero unos guardias me detuvieron a mitad del pasillo.

\- Me temo que no podrás ir por ella...

* * *

**En la ****catedral. ****Narra: Autora**

Cómo el rey ordeno, toda la gente se reunió en la catedral del reino. Esperaban que les dieran una charla del aumento de impuestos o la caída económica que hay.

\- Súbditos míos. Este día le vengo a dar una mala noticia de la que nos desharemos pronto- se notaba en su cara tranquilidad, para luego cambiar radicalmente a una expresión de irritabilidad- Las brujas volverán a atacarnos- todos se asustaron- Y para evitarlo, debemos de acabar con la ultima descendiente de este clan, la criatura de la que hablo se encuentra en el bosque, en una ordinaria cabaña la cual no sera difícil de derrumbar. Quiero que las mujeres y los hombres mas jóvenes se queden aquí y reúnan toda la leña posible para la destrucción de esta bestia. Los demás vayan por ella y no se dejen engañar por su apariencia- El lugar se lleno de gritos y blasfemias hacia la pobre bruja, y fueron a hacer lo que se les pidió.

Mientras un rubio presenció aquel acto de su padre a lo lejos. No estaba en las mejores condiciones, su cabello que llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros estaba suelto, traía una camisa y pantalones gastados, además no llevaba calzado, su rostro y brazos estaban llenos de moretones, el pobre muchacho se tambaleaba cada vez que intentaba dar un paso. Dos guardias de la realeza lo retenían y el miraba el suelo.

\- Con esto aprenderás a no desobedecerme hijo, aunque no solo eres tu. Debiste ver el sufrimiento de tu madre- el rey sonrió de forma escalofriante y salio del lugar, el Kagamine estaba frustrado y salieron unas lagrimas de sus bellos ojos

* * *

**Narra Rin:**

Cómo fui tan tonta como para confiar en él, después de que le confesé lo que sentía ya no ha vuelto aquí... Qué digo, no me puedo deprimir por cosas insignificantes.

\- Eh?

Me fijé por la ventana para ver de donde provenía ese estresante ruido. Solo se podía apreciar una luz radiante a lo lejos, pero conforme se acercaba los gritos se entendían las palabras.

-_¡Quémenla!- -¡Crucifiquenla!- -¡Asesinenla!-_

\- E-esto no puede estar pasando...

Hace muchos años una muchedumbre furiosa vino por mi mamá, pero para protegerme me escondió y con lo que restaba de su poder hizo que la cabaña no estuviera a la vista de la gente. Pero mi madre ya no esta, y su hechizo acabó al momento que dejó este mundo.

¿Cómo habrá pasado esto? ¿Me delataron? ¿Dónde esta Len? ¡Él habló sobre mi!

Estoy destrozada, entro por la fase de depresión para llegar a la de furia. Estuvo engañándome todo este tiempo, supo que soy una simple bruja débil y ahora quiere acabar conmigo.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que olvidé a la muchedumbre que había afuera. Regresé a la tierra por el sonido de la gente tratando de derribar la puerta y los que no lo conseguían golpeaban las paredes. Después de varios intentos entraron a la cabaña, no me deje llevar por el miedo y subí a mi habitación a tomar mi varita. Las brujas de mi clase también usamos magia con las manos pero eso nunca se me dio. Me persiguieron hasta el segundo piso y no alcance mi objetivo.

_\- Nunca debiste existir, criatura del mal-_ dijo un hombre de aspecto horrible soltando veneno en cada silaba que me decía y me tomaba por el cabello.

_\- No necesitaras esto-_ se refería a mi cabello, sacó una daga y lo cortó haciendo que me llegara a los hombros.

Yo solo expresaba una cara de serenidad, tragándome todo el dolor y el arrepentimiento que sentía al haber confiado en la gente de este mundo tan podrido.

* * *

**Este capitulo es que para que vean que en la historia no todo es color rosa, y si, estaba muy triste el día que lo escribí y me desahogue con esto. Las cosas avanzaron muy rápido pero es debido a que ya quiero acabar esta historia para empezar una nueva la cual no es RinxLen, si no de una pareja que me encanta, el LevixMikasa. Tal vez lo vean y tal vez no, pero me dará mucho gusto hacerla y pensar en nuevas de RinxLen.**

**Sayonara.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_\- Nunca debiste existir, criatura del mal-_ dijo un hombre de aspecto horrible soltando veneno en cada silaba que me decía y me tomaba por el cabello.**

**_\- No necesitaras esto-_ se refería a mi cabello, sacó una daga y lo cortó haciendo que me llegara a los hombros.**

**Yo solo expresaba una cara de serenidad, tragándome todo el dolor y el arrepentimiento que sentía al haber confiado en la gente de este mundo tan podrido.**

* * *

**Narra Len:**

Me siento derrotado, no se como escapar de esta. Solo puedo esperar a que el tiempo pase, en esta pequeña celda que apenas me permite moverme.

_Tic, Tic, Tic_.

Escuché un sonido, creo que son pasos, para ser mas específicos de un tacón.

\- ¿Tan rápido te rindes?- me dijo una mujer que se puso en frente de mi y sostenía unas llaves- creí que el príncipe Len tenia mas fuerza de voluntad - sonrió.

A la mierda ser educado con las mujeres- ¿Qué acaso eres ciega o idiota como para no poder ver mis condiciones? Soy una mierda que ni siquiera se puede poner de pie y luchar por lo que quiere.

Sonrió más amplia mente, si es que podía ser posible, aunque era una sonrisa llena de ternura y comprensión, y para nada burlona.

\- Yo veo a un guapo muchacho con los suficientes cojones para enfrentarse a su padre, te ayudaré, ya que se me acaba el tiempo- se acerco a la barrotes de la celda y la abrió con las llaves- al contrario de ti yo puedo pasar libremente, así que lo mejor será evitar que los guardias te vean- me puso la capa que tenia encima dejando ver su largo y brillante cabello.

\- N-no se como compensar todo lo que haces- solo la podía ver incrédulo.

\- Solo... cuando veas a Rin, manda saludos de parte de Luka y Gakupo- la peli-rosa se dio la vuelta y salió, yo me quedé como estatua pero me di una bofetada mental y corrí todo lo que mi cuerpo adolorido me dejo.

Alcancé a llegar a donde el reino se reunió para exterminar a mi brujita, pero...

* * *

**Narra Rin (20 minutos después de ser capturada):**

Creía que el haberme secuestrado de mi propia casa, la cual ahora esta destruida, y pasar por una multitud la cual abucheaba y me lanzaba cosas era suficiente. Pero que equivocada estaba. Los hombres que me sujetaban me llevaron a ver al rey que estaba en medio de 2 guardias, me dio una mirada venenosa y como toda la serpiente que era ese sujeto, siseo.

\- Alejen la de mi vista, y torturen la de la peor forma que se les ocurra, para que después sea quemada y bailaremos sobre sus cenizas- y se alejo en dirección al castillo.

Primero fui golpeada, pateada, pisoteada e insultada por todo hombre, mujer y niño del lugar. Me sujetaron las piernas y las muñecas con sogas, a lo lejos vi varias mujeres sosteniendo un poste de madera en forma de cruz... oh no, se exactamente lo que significaba eso. Ataron mis muñecas a los lados y clavaron astillas puntiagudas en mis pies para que no los moviera. Di un grito de dolor que seguro se escucho en todo el pueblo. Fueron subiendo el poste conmigo poco a poco entre varias personas, yo solo podía llorar del coraje y el dolor, sentía que mi cabeza en cualquier instante explotaría y no puedo descargar mi furia.

Liderando a la muchedumbre se encontraba Miku, portando en su mano izquierda una biblia y en la derecha una cruz que sostuvo en su pecho. Ella me traicionó al igual que Len.

\- _La dedicación es nada.- _recitó unas palabras de aquel libro y alzó la cruz- _ La muerte está pesando sobre ti. La virtud se reduce a vicio.-_ sentí como si me estuvieran quemando viva, pero aun no veía las llamas ¿En realidad soy una criatura del inframundo... como para que esas palabras me duelan?

\- _¡RIN!_

Vi como un punto rubio se intento meter en la multitud. Luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Narra Len:**

Alcancé a llegar a donde el reino se reunió para exterminar a mi brujita, pero... la imagen que estaba en frente me dejó sin palabra alguna. Estaban a punto de exterminar a mi amada, noté como sufría y soltaba lagrimas a mares.

\- _¡RIN!_

Grité todo lo que mis pulmones me dejaron y me moví en la multitud, ella me miro con rabia y resentimiento. No la culpo, la situación actual es muy confusa.

Bajó la cabeza y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, la vena de sus frente parecía casi salir de sus cabeza. Un chillido estruendoso salió de sus labios, fue en un volumen tan alto, que tuve que tapar mis oídos al igual que la multitud, una brisa salvaje paso arrastrando varias hojas y haciendo a todos retroceder unos pasos. De la espalda de Rin salieron dos negras alas inmensas lentamente ya que ella aún estaba atada y casi no podía moverse de forma libre.

Veíamos la escena hipnotizados. Las alas se abrieron completamente, consecuencia de que las sogas se rompieran, su delgado cuerpo fue tomando un color oscuro y sus pies se transformaban en garras filosas. El proceso duro unos segundos hasta que Rin se convirtió totalmente en un cuervo, dejó escapar otro chillido con mas intensidad y escapó dejando atrás una pluma negra.

* * *

**Este aún no es el final, falta un capitulo para acabarlo. Gracias por los lindos reviews que dejan y descuiden les prometo que esta historia tendrá un final feliz (o tal vez...)**

**Sayonara**


	7. Chapter 7: Final

**Veíamos la escena hipnotizados. Las alas se abrieron completamente, consecuencia de que las sogas se rompieran, su delgado cuerpo fue tomando un color oscuro y sus pies se transformaban en garras filosas. El proceso duro unos segundos hasta que Rin se convirtió totalmente en un cuervo, dejó escapar otro chillido con mas intensidad y escapó dejando atrás una pluma negra.**

* * *

Me encontraba en una especie de trance al igual que todos, del cual no me di cuenta hasta unos minutos después que Rin se estaba alejando. Y en una acto de mero impulso corrí tras ella, aún estando algo herido causando que a veces tambaleara. Al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer y voló aun mas rápido. Más con eso no me rendiría, tengo que contarle lo que paso en realidad y darle el recado de Luka.

Mientras corría hasta llegar al bosque, divisó a lo lejos unos escombros, que reconoció como la antigua casa de Rin. Al bajar del cielo y volver a su forma normal, cabe decir que como dios la trajo al mundo con todo el caso de la transformación, caminó por todo el terreno que le pertenecía.

Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño mostrando su concentración, para después agacharse y colocar sus manos en el suelo.

Saltando varios destellos, la madera de la antigua cabaña desapareció pareciendo que fue succionada por el pasto. Luego, de la superficie comenzaron a nacer arboles y distintas plantas que se enroscaban entre si formando un refugio, al parecer, bastante resistente.

Cuando acabó su objetivo, se notaba cansada, demostrando que usó más energía de la que acostumbraba. Entró al nido de hojas y ramas, y yo la seguí de lejos pareciendo un acosador, pero eso no me importaba. Vi como se desplomaba en una cuna de hojas. Ahí fue mi oportunidad de acercarme a ella.

\- Len...- murmuró entre sueños.

Conmovido por la escena, me fijé en el rostro de la persona que dormía frente a mi. Sus, ahora cortas, hebras doradas se encontraban por todo el contorno de su cabeza, su expresión irradiaba serenidad, bajo la mirada hasta su delgado cuello y no me atreví a ver más después de ahí. Sabia que tendría frío, y me decidí ir a traerle algo de ropa del castillo. Debía pasar inadvertido.

* * *

Recorrer el lugar sin llamar la atención, fue algo sencillo. A parte de que mis ropas eran las de un humilde habitante del reino y mi cara tenia varios golpes. Todo el lugar estaba algo impactado por lo sucedido, y varios reclamaban que la bruja seguía en estos lugares, claro, nadie iba en su búsqueda por miedo. Tomé de mi armario tres playeras y varios pares de pantalones largos que usaba para dormir, y algunas prendas poco llamativas para mi. Salí hacia el bosque, de nuevo sin llamar la atención, ahora venia la parte difícil.

Intentar vestir a Rin, mientras ella seguía en el mundo de los sueños.

Entre a el nuevo "hogar" de Rin y la tomé por los hombros para alzarla un poco, pasé por su cabeza la camiseta de un color rojo sangre, luego agarre cada uno de sus brazos para pasarlos por su agujero correspondiente. Rin se removió un poco alarmando me, pero rápidamente volvió a su estado de tranquilidad. Suspiré y estaba a punto de tomar los pantalones azules, sin embargo algo me detuvo.

\- ¿Len?- preguntó Rin con los ojos entrecerrados y voz somnolienta- ¿Qué... haces aquí?

\- Ponte lo- extendí la prenda y cuando la tomó, me di la vuelta para que pudiera vestirse- ¿Estas enojada?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por que me abandonaste cuando te necesite o por que me viste y tocaste desnuda?- dijo en tono triste y avergonzado a la vez. Se escuchaba como deslizaba su piel por la delgada prenda.

\- P-por ambas cosas- mi voz era nerviosa.

\- Al principio cuando reconocí que eras tu el que me estaba vistiendo... pensé en darte duro en la cabeza con la sartén, luego recordé que ya no tengo sartén- soltó una risita- no te perdonaré tan fácil por no llegar antes, más no te odio o algo parecido- puso su mano en mi hombro indicándome que ya podía voltear.

\- Gracias... creo que deberías mudarte lejos de aquí.

\- ¿Eh? - arqueó una ceja.

\- Escuché que vendrían por ti para cazarte, y no quiero que te pase algo más- murmuré casi inaudible lo ultimo.

Se sentó en el suelo cubierto de hojas y yo imité su acción.

\- Creo que sería lo mas conveniente, lastima que estoy muy cansada y al parecer tu también- me miró con aire juguetón y sonrió de medio lado.

\- Si, una verdadera lastima, ademas no puedo volver allá, creo que me quedare aquí- le seguí el juego.

No me fijé cuando el cielo ya se había oscurecido. Rin se acostó en el pequeño nido de hojas y yo volví a imitarla. La abracé por la cintura acercándola a mi cuerpo, ella como respuesta sonrió complacida. Posé mi barbilla en su cabeza y el aliento de Rin chocaba con mi pecho.

Mientras intentábamos conciliar el sueño, le narré el por que de mi ausencia cuando la capturaron y lo mucho que contó seguirla cuando estaba en su forma de cuervo. Ella me habló de que la transformación y la construcción del refugio de hojas, fue algo de instinto, no se dio cuenta de sus acciones, como si su cuerpo controlará los movimientos y su cerebro recitara los hechizos de memoria.

Nuestra conversación siguió hasta que recordé algo.

\- Oye Rin, dijiste que tu madre era una gran bruja ¿No es así?- ella asintió- ¿Crees en los fantasmas?- volvió a asentir.

\- Ella decía que los fantasmas son gente que ya no tienen vida en este mundo, sin embargo siguen rondando por los lugares por que dejaron algo pendiente o la vida se les fue arrebatada de manera injusta- yo tragué saliva- esos son los fantasmas que fueron humanos, los espíritus de las criaturas místicas son diferentes.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- me alejé un poco de ella para verla a los ojos.

\- Cuando eres un ser sobrenatural, en mi caso una bruja, tu alma se quedará en este mundo por que no admiten a nuestra clase en lo que ustedes llaman cielo. Y los vivos solo nos ven cuando están en aprietos y nosotros les queremos ofrecer ayuda. No importa si fuiste bueno o malo, si el alma de un brujo quiere ayudarte, se mostrará ante ti.

No sabia en que forma decirle que su madre me sacó de mi celda, o mas bien el espíritu de su madre.

\- ¿Cómo... reaccionarias, si tu madre fuera quien me liberó de la prisión del castillo?- _Wow, Len, eso fue la forma más indirecta que se lo pudiste decir, mereces un premio, _habló mi subconsciente con sarcasmo.

Ella me vio incrédula, y unas pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

\- E-espero... que no me estés... bromeando- dijo entre hipidos.

\- N-no lo hago- me puse nervioso al verla llorar- la verdad ella te mando saludos... al igual que tu padre.

Al terminar de contarle, los hipidos y las pequeñas lagrimas se convirtieron en sollozos y gritos. La intenté calmar pasando mi mano por su cabeza repetidas veces hasta que su respiración se volvió tranquila y los gritos cesaron.

\- Tus padres te debieron de querer mucho, te tengo un poco de envidia- susurre sonriendo- no llores, quizás ellos te cuidaron en un tiempo, pero ahora yo estoy aquí, y mientras siga respirando prometo que jamas volverás a sufrir.

\- ¿Len?

\- ¿Si?

\- Te quiero- murmuró sonrojada

Sonreí.

\- ¿Rin?

\- ¿S-si?

\- Te amo.

Ahora era Rin quien sonreía. Unos minutos después, caímos completamente dormidos.

* * *

El sol me despertó, sentí como algo me faltaba. Empece a abrir los ojos y vi a Rin hincada frente a mi.

\- Len, es hora de la mudanza- se puso de pie y caminó. No había paredes al rededor- encontré algunos libros de magia por el lugar, supongo que el viento se los llevó. El problema es que solo habían libros Volumen IV. Pasé unas horas estudiándolos y no son tan difíciles.

Tomó los libros que estaban regados en el pasto.

\- Aprendí a usar los 4 elementos naturales y la levitación- movió los dedos y se formó una gran frazada, lo más probable es que hecha de hojas, colocó los libros encima y ató la frazada de las orillas formando un bolso- absorbí la casa y creo que puedo hacer otra al próximo lugar donde vayamos.

Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos.

\- Cualquier lugar donde vayamos estaré bien, si estoy contigo- dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

\- Pensaba en el bosque a las afueras del reino que esta cruzando el mar. Fue una vez de visita y una pareja de brujos casados me recibieron con brazos abiertos. Ademas me invitaron a unirme a una asociación secreta de criaturas mágicas- habló con tono melancólico.

\- ¿Por que no te habías unido?- pregunte.

\- Pensaba que tendría una vida pacifica en este lugar. Tal vez no fue pacifica al final pero no me arrepiento de quedarme- me miró e hizo una señal de que camináramos- Recuerdo que cuando los fui a ver esperaban un bebe, sus nombres son Oliver y Yukki. Ahora su hijo tendría 2 años.

\- ¿Crees que te vuelvan a recibir si estas con compañía?

\- Si, ellos me agarraron cierto cariño. Hasta intentaron adoptarme- rió bajo.

\- ¿Te unirás a esa asociación?

\- Si, también puedes unirte tu, por el simple hecho de estar conmigo.

\- Aún si no me dejaran, no me separaría de ti.

\- Gracias, Len. Por todo.

* * *

**¡Final de la serie! :´D ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Acaso merece estar en favoritos? ¿Merece un review? Pues espero que si :3**

**Por cierto, elimine mi serie anterior. Por falta de seguidores, falta de inspiración y por que muchas cosas eran demasiado estúpidas.**

**Para los que la seguían les diré lo que paso: En la pelea de Rin y Miku, obvio ganó Rin por tener más habilidad y todo eso. Al día siguiente se fueron a la guerra (Ay que dolor, que dolor, que pena~) todos excepto Rin. A Len lo iban a matar y todos sus amigos murieron :( para evitar que Len muera, Rin dijo su verdadera identidad y volvió a su lugar para equilibrar el bien y el mal. Len descubrió que Rin era su amiga de infancia y lloro mushooo~ pobeshito.**

**Listo, espero leer sus reviews en mis próximas series.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
